The Mark of Athena
by AnnabethPrimroseGranger
Summary: Seven demigods go on a quest to save the wold and stop Gaea from rising. All rights go to Rick Riordan. This is my first fanfic ever so please read and review! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The Mark of Athena

Annabeth stood on the deck of the _Argo II _, letting the wind whip her hair around. She could just barely make out the tops of the buildings of the roman demigod camp, Camp Jupiter. Leo had just announced that they would be arriving in about 5 minutes. Annabeth was driving everyone on the boat insane with all of her Percy related worries. Percy. Annabeth couldn't wait to see him, to be able to snuggle up in his muscular arms. Oh, gods she missed him.

Annabeth was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice they had arrived at Camp Jupiter until she felt the soft bump of the ship touching down. She walked into the ship's meeting room, where all the campers that had come with the first part of the seven were waiting. The _Argo II_ was big enough to carry about 200 people, so it was decided that all the cabin leaders would come, along with a few other campers.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "Everyone remember, no one walks out until Jason and I give the signal, got it?" She directed that last part at Leo as everyone nodded.

"Hey," Thalia came over and gave Annabeth a hug. "He'll be here, I promise, and there's no way he could forget you, okay? Remember that."

"Thanks," Annabeth replied gratefully. She turned to Jason. "Ready?" He nodded.

And with that, Annabeth and Jason walked down the ladder and came face to face with a bunch of armed roman campers, all their weapons trained on Jason and Annabeth.

"Umm, hi, it's me, Jason Grace and this a greek camper, Annabeth Chase," Jason said, gesturing to Annabeth who was standing beside him. "We, um, come in peace."

The roman camp was dead silent.

Suddenly, a voice cried out,"The greeks have brainwashed Jason Grace! Roman's, attack!" The roman's silence was broken by the yells from the campers. A male's voice stood out above all the rest, though.

"Roman's, hold your fire!" Ayoung teenager with black hair and sea green eyes elbowed his way to the front of the crowd and went to stand next to a girl with long black hair and a purple robe that matched the teenagers. _The preators_, Jason thought. He heared Annabeth gasp beside him, and figured that the guy that had made his way to the front must be Percy Jackson._ The guy every greek demigod admires, and now it seems he's gotten the romans to admire him also,_ Jason thought as he noticed the romans made way for him as if he were a god. _They never looked up to me like that. _Jason noticed with envy.

"Hey" Percy grinned. "I'm Percy Jackson, welcome to Camp Jupiter." His eyes traveled over to where Annabeth stood. "I've missed you, Wise Girl." He said quietly. Percy ran over to where she stood and kissed her right then and there. The cheers given to the couple were deafening. After all, who doesn't want to see their preator kiss a girl? When they broke apart, Annabeth said, "I bet I've missed you more than you missed me, seaweed brain." And she broke down crying in Percy's arms. Percy lifted her face up so they made eye contact.

"I never forgot you," he said, as Annabeth stood up straight, a huge grin on her face looking happier than Jason had ever seen her before. Her face was red from crying and embarrassment, and she held on to Percy as if he might disappear, which you never know, being a demigod.

An annoyed voice came from the ship. "Jason, can we come out yet? It takes a lot of strength to hold Leo back, you know." The voice belonged to Piper.

"Hey!" Leo's voice came out of the ship.

Jason turned red, he had forgotten to give the signal so that his friends could come out. "Oh, yeah, you guys can come out, sorry, I forgot to give the signal."

Another voice came from the _Argo II. _"Yeah, don't worry little bro, we've noticed."

Jason turned even redder at the comment of being called "little bro".

Percy eyes widened when all the campers from Camp Half-Blood came pouring out of the ship. He looked at them, and they stared back. Thalia was the first to recover over the shock of seeing Percy again. She ran toward Percy shouting "Seaweed brain, you left me with no one to fight with! I missed hurting you!" She hugged Percy, and he hugged her back.

"Careful, pinecone face, I'm not in the mood to be turned into some wild animal by your lovely Artemis." Percy teased. Jason got an angry look on his face when Thalia hugged Percy. Thalia never hugged any boys except Jason. It was as if Thalia triggered a bomb. All of Percy's friends from Camp Half Blood bombarded Percy with hugs and high-fives. Grover came out of nowhere and tackled Percy to the ground in a hug.

"G-man," Percy laughed, "great to see you!" After another of the greeks tackling Percy and the romans standing there looking awkward, Percy got up and announced that if his friends could give him space, that be great, and if all people but the seven and the greeks could please resume their activities. Soon, the field had cleared to Reyna, the seven and the greeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay," Percy said, "Why don't we start with introductions. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"The amazing Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

When the introductions were finally complete, Percy, Hazel and Frank gave a tour of the camp, each leading their own little group. Annabeth never left Percy's side. The greek campers went off to spar with the romans once the tour was complete. The seven decided to hang out and get to know each other better before the senate meeting. They re-introduced themselves, and Jason told his story of how he'd been kidnapped by Hera, lost his memory and woke up on a bus with a girlfriend he didn't know. He told the story of his quest, with Piper and Leo adding things he forgot to mention. Then it was Percy's turn.

"I cannot believe you guys had a battle at the Wolf House!" Percy exclaimed, "I was asleep there, and that battle… how did I not wake up?" he shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, well me, Hazel should tell our story.." And he told the seven about how he had only arrived at Camp Jupiter about a week ago before Jason interrupted him.

"Wait, but how did you get praetorship in a week? It took me about my whole life to get to that level here!" Jason looked extremely jealous- he wasn't used to having others be better than him. Hazel and Frank went off about how awesome Percy had been during the quest and the camp's battle against the giant, Percy becoming redder with every word they said. When they finished embarrassing Percy, he insisted that he did everything with help, being the modest hero that he is. Leo was obsessed with Percy, he was Leo's role model.

"Dude, that is so awesome man, I can totally see it, you being all awesome with your water powers and stuff and your mini tornadoes, and-" Leo's eyes went wide "You've been on like, other quests before, right, man? So you totally have to tell me about those!" Leo looked like an over-excited puppy, he was panting from talking so fast without taking a breath.

Percy laughed, "Later, dude, maybe we can all tell stories about ourselves on the _Argo II_ so we have something to do." The others nodded their heads in agreement. Then Reyna walked.

"We will be holding a senate meeting in 15 minutes to announce the seven and determine when you shal be leaving." She looked over to Jason, "Can I talk to you?"

Jason nodded, looking uncomfortable. Piper got an angry look in her eyes- she and Jason obviously had something, and she didn't want Reyna taking that away from her. As Jason walked away, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Let's play a game of Frisbee" Leo suggested.

Percy grinned that lopsided, dopey grin Annabeth had missed so much. "Okay," he agreed "But no using your powers, teams are girls against boys and tackling is so allowed!" Everyone looked confused when he mentioned tackling except for Leo.

"Yeah, finally someone who gets Frisbee isn't fun unless there's tackling!" The two boys high-fived as the girls rolled their eyes.

"You are so on," Piper said. And the game began. Percy threw the Frisbee to Leo, as Leo dove for it Piper knocked him down, letting Annabeth take the Frisbee.

"Aww, Beauty Queen, that's not cool," Leo groaned.

"I did us all a favor, Repair Boy," Piper grinned. Annabeth threw the Frisbee to Hazel, who was knocked down by Frank, who was knocked down Piper. Poor Hazel.

"Group hug," Leo yelled and jumped on top of Piper. Everyone groaned.

"Leo, your knee is digging into my back."

"Sorry, Beauty Queen."

And that was how Jason and Reyna found them- the four demigods in a dog pile on the ground, fighting over a Frisbee, complaining that someone was hurting them in some way, with Annabeth and Percy sitting on the ground laughing .

"Ahem," Reyna cleared her throat awkwardly. "The senate meeting began 5 minutes ago, so if you could please follow me." She glared at Percy, "As a praetor, Percy, you should know better."

"Right, sorry, and about my praetorship, I was thinking that I could give it to Jason, since he was the original leader here, if he wanted it back." Jason's face lit up.

Reyna nodded. "I will have a vote at the senate meeting to decide which one of you should be preator. Now, we really have to get back to the senate meeting." The six Frisbee players pulled themselves up from the ground and followed Reyna to the senate meeting, where everyone, roman and greek were already assembled. Reyna took her chair and cleared her throat.

"As you all know, Jason, our former praetor has returned." There were cheers from the crowd. "Now," Reyna continued, "Percy has decided to hand his preatorship over to Jason. We shall vote on who you believe should be praetor. Hands for Jason, please." Only a few hands went up. "Hands for Percy, please." The rest of the hands went up. Jason looked livid. "Percy Jackson shall remain praetor." Reyna gestured for Percy to take the seat next to her. Percy looked shocked that the romans had chosen him over Jason. Annabeth had to push him to get him to move. Once Percy was seated, Reyna asked him to announce the seven. Their were objections from the crowd when Percy finished the names of the seven. Octavian stood up, holding a dagger in one hand and a stuffed animal in the other.

"This is completely unfair. There are more greeks going than romans! It is an outrage! The roman's are clearly the better fighters!"

"Sit down, Octavian," Reyna commanded. Octavian sat. "I am sure the greeks are capable of fighting, and anyway, the decision of the seven of the prophecy is made. Nothing you say will change it. Senate meeting dismissed, everyone but the seven please resume training." Once everyone was gone, Reyna turned to the seven. "When do you think you'll be redy to leave?" She asked.

"Well, I think that me, Hazel and Frank should get some rest, since we just got back from our quest, so maybe we should leave in two days, that way we all have time to prepare. We'll drop off our campers at Camp Half Blood before we try and find Nico."

"Nico?" Annabeth interrupted Percy. "What do you, find him?"

"Gaea took Nico and is holding him prisoner," Hazel said glumly. "Anyway, how do you know my brother?"

"Nico's your brother?" Annabeth asked, surprised. Hazel nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Hazel said.

"So, is two days good?" Reyna asked. The seven nodded their agreement. "Good. We'll be having war games tonight the greeks against romans, so prepare yourselves. Oh, and Percy, I assume you'll fight with the greeks, correct?" Percy nodded. "Okay, so the romans get Jason, and the rest of the seven can fight with the greeks. I'll see you all at the war games."


End file.
